The Hermit
by ellynia mesh
Summary: Kyle returns home after three months of vacationing with his cousin where paranormal events gone wrong, Kenny, stan and Even Cartman must try to save Kyle and the whole human race from totally destruction. R for later K2
1. change

Kenny walked slowly behind his friends, Cartman and Stan; together their feet crunched the snow noisily. It was the first day of senior year.

"Dude," Stan smiled, looking back at the poor boy, "you think Kyle is back yet?"

"the Jew is probably is already at school," Eric Cartman said huskily, white fog emitted from his mouth," how uptight that little bitch is, it's a wonder how he is still in high school!"

Cartman changed drastically of the three month period of summer break. Instead of being a lard of blubber he began working out to impress a whore at school. The once lazy boy was now turning jock just like Stan; he planned on joining the football team. Kenny always thought Cartman would forfeit his thought of becoming an actual human being yet of course nothing in South Park is what it seems it would be.

"I think he's fine," Kenny patted Stan on the back, obviously seeing through the casual talk with their ebony haired friend. The blond knew Stan was confused and worried about Kyle's sudden disappearance one day," Maybe he needed a real vacation. Plus I agree with Cartman, He's just too uptight to miss school."

"But he hasn't spoken to me the night before he left, I think he was mad at me," Stan looked on to the pavement hidden in snow," we sort of got in a small fight."

" 'bout what?" Eric looked at the quarterback sideways, "did you agree with me about him having sand in his vagina?"

Cartman suppresses his laughter as Stan stops dead in his tracks and stares in amazement.

"Dude…"

The three boys look at the figure that Stan spotted. There waiting in his normal spot at the bus stop was Kyle, yet he looked nothing like the anti social nerd that left three months ago. His once frizzy hair was now tamed and he had bouncy red curls frame his pale slender face. He seemed taller to Kenny. The poor child looked at the feet of the other. He wore what looked like expensive high heeled boots. His once familiar green pants and orange jacket was tossed to show black denim and a long thigh cut coat the colour of twilight. The Jew casually flicked his wrist at us with a small smile with red lips, Kenny's heart flutter.

The boys run to their friend.

"You're a fucking fag, man!" the bigger of the four laughed.

"fuck off Cartman," Stan said, he turned to his friend," dude where did you go?"

The red head stared at us all, and then turned his gaze to the forest line that surrounded the town. Finally he turned back to the other awaiting boys before he spoke," I went to visit a cousin in Michigan, Alishia."

"why?" Kenny wondered out loud. Kyle just smiled and grabbed a black messenger bag that laid by his feet. Opening it up, the Jew pulled out three paper bags. The first one he handed to Cartman, who opened it. Taking out what was inside, he frowned.

"What the fuck?" it was a black box with a silver necklace inside of it.

"Heard you're trying to get a girl," Kyle said," jewelry always works."

Next he handed Stan his own brown bag, inside was a playing card of a famous football player that just so happened to be his favorite batter on it. Stan looked at the stats on the back then quickly looked at the picture, and nearly fainted. It was signed by the batter himself.

"My cousin knows people." Was all Kyle told his best friend.

"Here," Kenny received his bag. Taking it reluctantly, he took out a scarf. It was long and smooth like cotton under the poor boys thumb. On either side there were two pairs of black lines.

"That scarf saved my life," Kyle smiled at Kenny," my cousin bought it for me while I was in the hospital during break. Made me less depressed."

"And I thought Stan was the only one with the emo tendencies," Eric giggles.

"Why were you in the hospital?" Stan asked, concerned traced with in his words," w-was it…"

"No," Kyle said, his smile gone, "well yes and no. it began with that but it was all entirely not just because of it."

Kenny listened to the small conversation of the three boys as he tired the soft warm fabric around his neck. He blushed and smiled, it smelt like Kyle.

"so you never told us why you went to the hospital." Cartman said, he pressed the buttons of his controller viciously. They sat, the gang all back together, on Kyle's couch playing game sphere 3.

"yeah," Kenny nodded. Stan looked at Kyle, remaining quiet.

"I-uh," he pressed the button killing a zombie," I try..to.."

Again he pressed a button and killing more flesh eating undead creatures.

"Kyle," Stan said paused everyone's game," what did you do to get yourself in the hospital?"

The young Jew looked at his friend with a sad smile," I tried to kill myself."

They all stared at the smaller boy, his red hair pulled back by girly hair clips. Smiling, he tried to restart the game but Stan wouldn't permit him.

"Dude," Kenny stated," what the hell? Why did you try to kill yourself?"

Kyle looked at everyone, a sneer out lined his pale face," for many reasons of course."

"K-Kyle , I…why did you just talked to us?" Stan tries to ask but soon was ignored by Kyle.

"Yo, Jew are you going to tell them so we can resume?"

"Sure. I try to kill myself because I'm a fag."

Cartman's eyes widen and he turned his head slightly," knew it…."

"and I told my parents….mnn," Kyle stopped and cringed at the memory," to me, death seemed pretty well at the time."

"I….I'm sorry Kyle," Stan hung his head," I was a bad friend, why didn't you tell someone about the whole….suicidal thing?"

"What?" Kyle laughed," The good, innocent Jew boy who does anything for his parents and such, being not perfect once? Nah, plus I am all good now, therapy with my aunt. That's why I went to my cousins." 

"I always knew you were a psycho dude," Cartman laughed," I never thought you go kill yourself, maybe everyone in south park but not yourself, guess your mom came through to be a big fat bitch like I said since elementary school!"

Kyle stood up in anger, his red curls bounced. It would be amusing if the blushing scowl didn't show the anger boiling underneath.

"Fat ass," Kyle practically yelled, before he could retort to the insult to his mother the light bulb above them exploded. Nearly at the same time Mrs. Broflovski walked in and screamed.

"Bubbeh!" The flustered red haired woman stopped and nearly dropped her grocery bags on the floor, "go to your room!"

The senior boy looked at his mother, rage still clouded his vision. He quickly turned on his heels and ran up stairs toward his room.

"Kyle!" Stan called after him; he looked toward his best friend's mother that shook almost uncontrollably," Mrs. Brof-"

She shook her head. Shaking her head she walked into the kitchen. Kenny looked between Eric and Stan, neither ready to move to the bed room to comfort their crazy friend. Shrugging, Kenny walked up the stairs as quietly as he could until he was at the familiar door. He quickly rasped on it waiting for a response.

"Go away, mom!" came a muffled voice. Kenny smiled and opened the door.

"but sweet heart," Kenny mockingly said in the most feminine voice he could muster," your father believes we need to talk! You know about how you became so cute, o fast!"

Kyle smiled slightly," shut up Kenny."

The blonde watched his friend as he wiped away tears with a stripped sleeved shirt. Kenny smiled and walked over to him, he wrapped his arms around the frail red head. The Jew leaned his head against the chest of the boy, enveloped his warmth.

"I can't believe your still wearing that." Kyle laughed into Kenny's shirt.

"What?"

Kyle tugged on the white scar still around the neck of the other boy.

Kenny smiled," what? I like it; it's warm and soft, and smells good….just like the little toy I'm holding right now."

"You're a weirdo," Kyle smiled, backing up out of his grasp," maybe you should go though; my mom's going to flip a cow if you're up here with me alone."

"What, is she afraid we're gonna sex it up?"

"Yes, she is."

"Then let's do it!"

"Shut up Kenny," Kyle smiled. He patted Kenny's chest hard," go home, it's getting dark and you'll freeze walking home."

"Nah, not with this scarf! I'll die of heat stroke first."

Kenny jumped the last two steps to find Eric and Stan waiting for him.

"How's Jew boy?" the once fat boy asked.

Kenny didn't say anything; he turned on a heel and left the house.


	2. what?

_HELLO, HELLO. __ HE HE YOU KNOW WHAT? THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC….ON HERE, AND MY FIRST SOUTH PARK ONE._

_GEEZ IM TIRED, YOU KNOW? NO SLEEP._

_SO THANX FOR READIN YOU KNOW, AND R&R IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED….DUDE TOTALLY JUST REALIZED I NEED TO MAYBE SLOW DOWN ON THE INSULTS AND JEW REMARKS? HMM, IF YOUR OFFENED TELL ME, IF NOT IM STAY ING WITH IT. I DON'T CARE. NO, SPIDER, GET OFF ME. I DON'T NEED YOU TRYING TO EAT MY KEYBOARD._

"So, Kenny," Kyle nudged his elbow into the bright orange clothed rib, "How was summer vacation."

"I tried to find a job."

"Hmm?"

"Yes…and I got arrested."

"Figures," Kyle said shaking his head, his read curls swaying, almost as though they were going to hypnotize the blond boy. Kenny watched intently at the hair as if it were alive, where are the eyes? He asked himself teasingly. He reached his hand out and grabbed it, making Kyle winced.

"Dude," the red head yelped. Kenny ignored him; he should be able to play with him. Come one, Kenny thought halfheartedly, I mean, if we're hanging out more because Stan ditched you a month ago, I am going to get a little fun from it. This thought made the blonde laugh; Kyle decided to hang out more with Kenny because his friendship with Stan began to tense. A break for a little while, was what Kyle told Kenny when questioned.

Kenny raised his other hand and began ruffling the curly hair, wanting it to frizz up like before he left. Kyle stood there waiting for his taller and stronger friend to finish killing his hair. The hands stopped on either side of the Jew's head. Curious to know why Kyle looked up, he gasped as Ken's face hovered inches from his.

"Why won't your hair be normal?" whispered the blond.

"because retard," Kyle said, pushing the other off him and away a bit," I put stuff in it this morning so it won't frizz into a hair ball."

"b-but I liked the hair ball!" whined the poor boy, he grabbed Kyle's head once more and with all the force he could muster without hurting his friend, he ruffled the hair. He quickly pulled away the hair began to frizz like normal," there!"

"Hey!" Kyle raked his finger into his hair, it soon began to fall back into place with a few strands of fiery red hair standing on end. Kenny began to giggle seeing this.

"so," Kenny finally said after his giggle fit," your house is boring, let's go to mine."

Kyle looked at the other with a sideways glance, surprise laced in his brilliant green eyes. Kenny never offered anyone to stay at his house unless there was no other option. The blonde was rather embarrassed to have people see his more clandestine parts of his life, unless of course he was trying to get with them, which didn't happen often. The only time Kenny ever went with partners, was at their house or in a public place and only for that night, never at his actual place.

"Do you not want to?" Kenny asked, knots began working into his stomach. This frustrated the poor boy, he hated this feeling. Hated to know about his weakness, which were his feelings. He tried to hide it from the certain Jew for a year now. Geez, normally he could just fuck a random person or masturbate and the feelings leave, but no matter how many times the blond imagined the younger of his friend writhing under him, gasping for his name, it just made the knots tighten.

"n-no, it's fine with me." Kyle looked away toward the ground at his feet. Blush crept up and enveloped the red head's face causing Kenny to smile, it was cute.

"We could go to stalks pond, or hang with someone else?" Kenny try to make him look at him, it worked as Kyle looked at the blond, smiling.

"Nah, your house sounds fun. Plus your right, my house is fucking boring." Kyle chuckled.

"Also we don't have to worry about my parents right now, they left this morning."

"Where?"

"I don't know." Shrugged the blond," they just were not home, not that I'm complaining."

The two friends walked into the filthy living room, Kyle ignored the wince from Kenny as they walked to his room. Kyle walked over to the small, worn mattress on the ground. He smiled at ken and patted near him.

"Sorry dude," Kenny sighed sitting on the bed with his friend," Guess my house is boring as hell too."

"Nah," Kyle said, smiling he turned to his blond pal. He grabbed on to his face and stared into his blue ice eyes. Kenny stared at him in shock. This was just another fantasy that he was about to wake up from.

"Kenny," Kyle whispered, the blond couldn't care about future tribulations, he needed to know. The poor boy leaned forward and brushed their chapped lips together. A shock ran through his spine as the warm dry lips opened for him.

Kenny's brain erupted into a fit as their tongues touched, _Jesus_, Kenny thought hazily, _This boy can kiss. _

Kyle pulled away, with a shocked expression on his face.

"Uh, uh Kyle, I'm sorry…I thou..I mean…" Kenny struggled for words as the younger boy looked around. He stood up and dragged Kenny with him.

"Kenny," the red head said in a whisper, "I thought you said we're alone…."

"We are…"

Kyle furrowed his brows together, trying to reason with something his mind told him," no, we're not, I can her talking."

"Maybe they came home during classes?"

"I don't think it's your parents though, "Kyle shook his head, and he left the room leaving Kenny to try to think about what just happened. _What does this mean? The kiss? Was it just that? _

Before any of those questions could even be thought of answering there came a crashing noise and a sound of breaking glass. Kenny jerked out of his mind and ran to the noise. He found Kyle lying on the ground unconscious. Standing above the boy was a black haired, red eyed boy. Whose sneer alone could send someone to their deaths.

"Damian?" Kenny gasped, he knew this boy from all the times he's been in hell. How cruel and awesome he could be, and now he was standing over a certain Jew.

"hello Kenneth," the Satan spawn smiled, his fangs gleaming," sorry to crash in, yet I found it necessary."

"What…what did you do to Kyle?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes the human. It would seem your friend isn't so smart. "Damian picked up the boy bridal style and brought him closer to Kenny," here, look in his pocket I'll be waiting. You'll also have companions come with you. They should be waiting with me, make sure you watch over him."

The son of Satan handed Kyle over to Kenny who clung to him.

"oh and, get him to eat," Damian winked slowly disappearing," he's to skinny, God."


	3. party!

_Psssh I have no idea where I'm going with this story, maybe ill continue and if it turns into more gay crap like the second chapter was ill stop, what ever._

…_this is really fluffy, no mature stuff yet..well no lemons lol. Plenty of… no read it im not telling geez_

_R&ring is awesome, do it son….._

_Im in a bad mood, my internet keeps dying on me._

Kenny laid his smaller friend on the mattress of his room, gradually he willed his hand to read into Kyle's tight pocket and found a folded piece of paper. Opening it he read:

_Take him to your bus stop._

_Wait._

_Help shall arrive, find the culprit._

_Find the witch._

The poor boy read it twice over before he shook the shoulder of his friend, who slowly opened his eyes. Yet instead of the beautifully bright emeralds they were blackened forest green.

"Kyle?" Kenny whispered, he reached out his hand to touch the others chest. Before his fingers touched his shirt Kenny was paralyzed by a great weight. Kyle looked at him and smiled sweetly.

"_Humans," _a female voice came from the Jew's mouth, _"what silly a creature they we're born to become."_

"wha-"

"_Your life shall cease, I shall rule once again, and that one you call lord can do nothing to stop me this time."_

Kyle looked away and blinked. Kenny could now move, he took a big breath that he was holding. Kyle sat up and moaned.

"Dude," Kyle turned to the blond," where did you go?"

"What?"

"What's that?" Kyle asked, pointed to the paper. Kenny handed it over and told him they need to leave the house as the Jew read it.

The two friends arrived at the bus stop to find Stan and Eric waiting for them. Kenny waved at them.

"Yo," Kenny said as they walked up to the other boys. Stan smiled and Eric scoffed.

"Hey, Kyle, "Stan said with a worried tone to his voice,"Are you alright?"

"nngh," Kyle groaned out, ever since earlier that day Kyle acted like he just ran five miles with not a wink of sleep for a week. He wobbled forward and grabbed on Kenny's orange sleeve.

"He isn't feeling right," Kenny said for the Jew who leaned on his arm, "but that's not why we're all here though is it, Damian?"

"No," said the familiar voice of the son of Satan," in a way sure, but no. I need you to do something for me Kenneth."

"Then why are we here?" Cartman said, venom lacing his words," I have things to do."

"You mean people?" Stan raised a brow, laughing, Eric blushed slightly.

"I need you to go to Michigan. Find that boys cousin and bring her back. Once you do this I'll tell what you need to do," Damian smiled. He walked over to Kyle and wrapped an arm around the frail shoulder. Kyle looked up and brushed the red eyed boy off mumbling something under his breath.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Kenny asked angrily," walk?"

Damian furrowed his brows," no you fool; I have a car you are going to use."

The demon boy waved his hand and a black mustang appeared on the curb of the snowy road.

The boys stared at the mustang; Kyle looked up at the Satan spawn. Damian laughed then nodded. Kyle looked away.

"Here's a map," Damian handed a rough feeling parchment paper over to Kenny, and then winked again," Have fun."

"Dude," Stand whispered as Damian left them staring at the shining new looking car," This thing is fucking awesome."

"He didn't give us keys," Eric pointed out," How are we supposed to drive?"

Kyle lifted his arm; in his hand he held a silver key. He tossed them into the air and was caught by Stan.

Kyle slept, his head against the backseat window, with Kenny watching worriedly sitting next to him. He wasn't acting himself at all since he got back from his cousins. The red head usually was all perky and happy, now he seemed a bit more withdrawn and tired, depressed. It didn't help the he and Stan has not even said anything to each other then hello.

Kenny explained what happened at his house to the boys, everything but the kiss of course. He told them about the woman's voice, and the note.

"How much longer?" Eric complained. He reclined his seat making Kenny, who sat behind him very cramped.

"It will take us about almost two days, fatass," Stan grumbled, "we just left from Colorado."

"Why do we need Kyle's cousin?"

"I don't know, why are you acting like a little girl?" Stan and Kenny laughed at this.

"Stan," Kyle mumbled.

"Mmm? Are you awake, Ky?" His super best friend asked. Stan looked into the review mirror at his Jewish friend, whose eyes were half lidded and glazed over with fatigue.

"There is a full moon tomorrow. Will we be there by then?"

"um, sure if you need to be there by then."

"Hey," Cartman looked at Stan," what about school?"

Kyle sat up and yawned,"Damian said he already took care of that, and our parents."

"When was this?" Kenny asked, he did not remember hearing him tell any of them that and Kyle was with him the entire day.

"Right before we left, he told me because I asked." Kyle smiled at the blonde boy.

"Are we there yet?" Eric suddenly broken every ones thought," I'm hungry."

"Should we call your cousin, dude?" Stan asked the red hair boy. They all sat in a McDonalds eating fattening food. Kenny smiled to himself; finally the boys were talking to each other. He wasn't quite sure he knew why but he didn't care, it was just too weird not to have them speaking to each other. The blond was also happy because Kyle began to be himself again. Kenny's heart leaped slightly with joy as the laughter came back into his emerald eyes.

"I don't know, it would be funny just to show up but more polite to call." Kyle smiled, he poked his salad with his plastic fork, "how close are we?"

"about another hour and we'll be in her town."

"Lansing, right?"

"yes," Stan smiled," here, call her."

Kyle took his friends phone and stood up to walk outside.

"Is Cartman still in the Bathroom?" Kenny finally spoke.

"Yeah, he probably eat to much and needs to shit."

"Ay," Cartman cried behind them," no, I was talking on the phone."

"cuz, the bathroom is a nice place to talk to people," Kenny laughed, he stuffed the rest of his McChicken in his mouth, "let's go, I'm tired of driving."

"Alright," Kyle laughed as they walked up to the White door to the blue house of his cousin," here is the refuge I lived in for three months."

Knocking on the door, the group heard a curse word and giggles of a girl. The door opened to show a dark hair girl with pale skin. Her Black hair draped around her face and past her shoulders. She looked at Kyle with green eyes and smiled big.

"Hey, I thought I got rid of you," The girl giggled. She looked at the other three boys and smiled sweetly," so introduce me, idiot."

Kyle pointed to each boy and said each name. The girl shook their hands and gestured into the house.

"Hello I am Aleisha, it is nice to meet you," she smile and hugged her cousin. Kyle hugged back.

"Alright," Kyle shrugged," let me go now."

"so," the cousin smiled, she stared at the boys," why are you here."

"We'll tell you later," Kyle piped in, smiling he unzipped his boots. He handed them to the girl who looked like she was going to die holding back her laughter.

"I was wondering where those were," she chuckled, taking the leather shoes she ran to a flight of stairs," com one up to my room, your converse await. Oh and Kenny? Nice scarf."

The boys followed Aleisha up to a very white room, everything except stuffed bears and black books lining a large purple bookshelf. Stan and Kenny walked over to the books and looked while the girl handed over black converse to the red head, and talked to Cartman about something. Kenny took a book from the shelf and read the cover, 'the Witches guide to unearthing earth.' Stan's eyes widen at this. 'wow' he mouthed.

"you having fun over there, snoopers?" Aleishia smiled, at Kenny.

"…you're a witch?"Stan said, slowly, not taking his eyes off the black cover.

"in a way I guess," she shrugged," I mean I am not worshiping everything in that book, and such. I am more of a Wiccan, and such."

"Wiccan?" Kenny looked up.

"It's a pagan religion where they worship the earth, and wild magic, the elements." Kyle said tying his converse. The red head looked up, smiling.

"Weird," Kenny looked at the book and flipped through it.

"Well Kyle, I wasn't really expecting you back here and I have a party tonight so you may stay or go away."

Music blared as girls giggled. Only the small group of the four friends were the only boys in the house.

"Kyle!" a group of girl crowded the red head, who smiled and began talking with them.

"wow," Stan said to Kenny and Eric, who wasn't even paying attention to anyone else but his drink in from of him," Kyle sure does know a lot of them, huh?"

"Yo, shy boys," Aleishia cried to them. She sat on the floor of a small living room surrounded by a group of girls," get my stupid cousin and sit, we're playing spin the bottle."

"Hey Stan," Kenny said as he pulled Kyle toward the group of girls.

"Hmm?"

"What about Wendy, I totally forgot about her, won't she be mad if you play this game?"

"no," Stan's face darkened," we broke up…for good."

"Really?" Kyle said, he pulled his arm free from Kenny's grasp.

Stan smiled at his friend and nodded. He turned and sat between two blondes. Kenny and Kyle took their seats.

"What about Cartman?" Aleishia asked, she looked around, she couldn't find him. Shrugging she turned back to the small group waiting impatiently.

"alright," She smiled. She held a beer bottle and set it down, "Kyle, you're first."

"…."

"go," Aleishia smiled. The red head spun the bottle and it landed on a blond next to Kenny. The girl looked very uninterested. Looking at Kyle she smiled yet instead in of getting up, she grabbed her purse that sat next to her.

"Ashley," Aleishia asked her friend. Ashley looked at her friend, then at Kyle. She then pulled out a flip knife from her purse. Holding the blade to her throat she cut the thin skin. Every one's eyes widen as she smiled, never letting her eyes falter her stared at Kyle. Blood began to sputter from the cut; she coughed, making more blood spurt. She stood precariously and began to stubble to the flabbergasted Kyle.

She tried to speak but only gargled, and she fell right on top of his lap, blood landing all over his chest and face. Everyone stood up screaming; Aleishia grabbed the body on her cousin and pulled. Kyle kicked it and crawled backwards away from it. His eyes wide, blood dripping from his already blood red hair onto his bloodied chest.

"Hello!" someone said into the phone to the police," yes, yes an emergency, someone just killed themselves! I don't know, can't you- no! There's blood everywhere….what? No I saw her do it...just get someone down here now, oh God. Please!"

Kenny ran to his blooded friend and pulled him to his feet. Kyle stared at the cadaver, his bottom lip trembling, and tears threatened to fall.

"Come on," Kenny whispered into the ear of his friend. The blond pulled his friend up the stairs and into the bathroom. He pulled on the stained shirt of his companion and threw it in the sink. Rummaging through cabinets, Kenny produced a washcloth. Running it under some hot water he wiped at the pale, horror stricken face. The blood smeared then it began to finally come off. Kenny smiled then hugged his friend to his chest; a few blood remnants in his hair fell on the orange hoodie. Kyle let out a sob and his body began to shook, when suddenly another outburst of screams ensued.

Kenny looked at the door before opening it to the hall, leaving his friend in the bath room he slowly went down to the horror show that was once a nice party. The second blond he sat between, most likely the deceased girls friend, had grabbed her friends' knife and was threatening to cut her own throat. She smiled hugely as she looked up at Kenny, as if daring him to intervene. He charged down the steps faster trying to reach the girl but not in time. She slashed her throat and before any blood could drop to the floor she clung to Aleishia.

The Cousin of his best friend began to scream bloody murder as her once friend died in her arms. Tears began to mix with splatter blood of the now clinging corpse, causing her to look as if she was the one dying instead of the suicidal friend. Kenny grabbed the pink Areo Postale shirts' collar and pushed the corpse to the already blood stained carpet.

Aleishia began to sob as she sank to her knees. Stan watched, his face began to turn a slight green at the blood. Cartman still was hiding somewhere and the other girls who just wanted a nice game or drink huddled in a corner, weeping.

"So the police talked to us," Kenny sat on the couch of the newly cleaned living room, Kyle sat on the floor between his legs. He just took his fifth shower that day. Kenny rubbed the Jews hair dry with a towel gently. The young red head didn't speak to anyone since the incident happen and so Kenny was trying to fill the silent void.

"Yes…" Aleishia sighed, tears ran down her cheek, her two good friends just committed suicide and she was doing much better than the young boy who barely knew them.

Stan sat next to Kenny watching his super best friend stare off into space, still no sign of Cartman.

"Kenny…"Kyle finally croaked out, his voice cracked slightly, "when are we going to tell her about Damian?"

"What?" Kenny took the white towel off the head of his friend and stared down. The younger looked up and smiled despairingly.

"Damian," The red head said again. Kenny looked at Stan who stared horrified at the two of them.

"The red eyed boy?" Aleishia asked, the three looked at her," He told me last night that I am need in south park. Am I?"

Kenny nodded," yes, we were asked to bring you back with us."

"He told me," Aleishia sighed looking at Kyle," that the suicides of my friends were Kyle and my own fault, that our stupidity and curiosity killed those girls."

"No, they did that on their own," Stan said, he stood and walked to her. He rubbed her arm lightly; she looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah but we started it," she sighed, standing she walked to Kyle. He stood along with Kenny, and faced his cousin," He told me, told me, that they killed themselves for us to release a demon from hell, we got two out of thirty down."

"Correct," came the voice of the son of Satan," remember during summer break?"

"Yes," the two relatives nodded together.

"You held a satanic séance and cause a rip in time and space because you did something wrong and called someone very powerful."

The red eyed boy stood in front of everyone now, smiling.


End file.
